


Hot Tub, No Time Machine

by LadyDorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack and Smut, M/M, Mitaka Week 2018, Mitaka is a filthy little bean, ain't nobody got time for betas, probably unsafe sex practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/pseuds/LadyDorian
Summary: All Hux wanted was a relaxing vacation and a good soak in the hot tub. Mitaka wants the same, but a little more.





	Hot Tub, No Time Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).



> HAPPY MITAKA WEEK 2018! I wasn't planning to write anything for this day, but then I was talking with Asher_Ephraim and got a terrible idea. I hope you like it. (P.S. I bet Kylo wishes he had a time machine) (P.P.S. Also partially inspired by that scene in Bob's Burgers where they throw the mayonnaise in the hot tub)
> 
> Mitaka Week Day 1  
> Prompt: Vacation

“Hux, you need to vacate this hot tub immediately. The rules clearly limit a twenty-minute soak time.”

“Oh, please.” Hux rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around Mitaka’s shoulder, in full view of Lord Ren and the few other stragglers that hadn't managed to run off fast enough when the knight had come trampling into the pool area. “Since when do you care about following rules?”

“Since when don't _you?”_ His hair is longer than Mitaka had expected, his eyes darker. And had it not been for that impossibly broad, sweat-slicked torso, he might have spent the rest of their vacation staring at his face, rather than asking himself who in the galaxy would make—let alone _wear_ —such hideous high-waisted trunks.

He’ll have them outlawed—no, incinerated en masse once Hux becomes emperor. Call it a mercy killing. He's sure Hux would agree, if he weren't too busy glowering at the moment.

“It's been almost four years since I've been on shore leave, Ren,” Mitaka hears him say. “I can take all the time I need to sweat the stress of dealing with _you_ out of my pores. And believe me, it's going to be a while.”

Ren’s eyes flash with a murderous rage. “Ten minutes is all I'm giving you. And believe _me,_ I'll be bringing my saber when I come back.” He starts to leave but quickly turns around. “Have fun with your little tramp.” With that final insult delivered, he stalks off, leaving Hux grumbling and Mitaka cowering against his (much less intimidating) chest.

“The nerve of him,” Hux scoffs. “It hasn't been more than thirty, thirty-five minutes. Why the _pfassk_ did he even come if he’d only intended to complain the entire week.”

“Perhaps we should consider leaving soon,” Mitaka replies. “I've never seen Lord Ren this angry.” To be honest, he'd never seen him at all up until this point, but if he was getting so worked up over a soak in the hot tub, it couldn't have boxed well for them.

As usual, Hux merely brushes it off. “If I've only ten minutes left before Ren throws a tantrum and destroys the entire resort, then I am damned sure going to enjoy them.”

“Not to be rude, Sir, but if I have to die, I'd rather not do it in my swim trunks.”

Hux places a soft kiss on Mitaka’s forehead. “Relax, Dopheld. I haven't let that happen yet, have I?”

Other than the occasional choking and the odd couple of times he'd been tossed against the wall like a ragdoll? “No, Sir,” he sighs.

“Then there's nothing to worry about.” Hux releases his grip on Mitaka and sinks deeper into the water, steam billowing around his face. “Let's just enjoy the time we have alone together. Maker knows we hardly get enough as it is.”

A quick check of their surroundings tells him that Hux had been right; there isn't a single officer in the pool area. The two of them are completely alone, in a small hot tub on the deck of a beautiful resort, with the stars just beginning to peek out overhead.

Mitaka doesn't know why—perhaps it had been all the fruity cocktails, or the tropical air, or the way Hux looks with his skin flushed and his head thrown back in pleasure—but he suddenly gets an idea. “Ten minutes? Is that what Lord Ren is giving us?”

“Yes,” Hux groans, “though it's probably nine now.”

“Good. I think that should be enough.”

“Enough for what?”

Mitaka answers by kissing him, slow and gentle, until Hux opens his mouth and graciously welcomes his tongue inside. His hands find Mitaka’s shoulders again and squeeze them tightly, drawing him in to deepen their kiss. But Mitaka has other plans.

He reaches below the water and begins to palm at Hux’s crotch, pulling back in time to catch the shocked, yet excited look on his face.

“My, Dopheld...aren't you the deviant one?” He punctuates it with a gasp as Mitaka peels his shorts down to his thighs.

“Lord Ren _did_ call me a tramp earlier. It would be a shame if I failed to live up to his standards.” Taking hold of Hux's half-hard cock, he begins to work him to full-mast. “Are you still counting, Sir?”

Hux laughs. _“Pfassk,_ no. But if you keep this up, I'll be finished in no time.”

“Wonderful. That's exactly what I was hoping for.” Moving as smoothly as he can, he releases Hux and spins around, drops his own shorts around his ankles, only to watch them dance and flutter back up to the surface.

“Having trouble?”

“Bubbles, Sir,” Mitaka replies, holding the material down with one hand while he reaches behind himself to position Hux’s cock with the other. “But I’ll manage. If I can't even ride you in a hot tub, then what am I good for?”

“Riding me in our bed later?” Hux jokes.

Slowly, Mitaka presses back, until his ass is resting snugly in Hux’s lap, wet pubic hair tickling his skin as he grinds down. “Ah—definitely. This is just a warm-up.” Although, when he thinks about it, “ _heated encounter”_ might have been a better choice of phrasing. But he can't really think, not when Hux is moving his hips along with him, reaching around to stroke his throbbing cock.

His hand is warm and soft, wrinkled from too much time spent underwater, but it works beautifully. In just a minute, Mitaka is bouncing back and forth between them, sloshing water around and moaning as quietly as possible. “Yes...Oh, Sir, that's it…”

“Mmm...Your ass feels even better here,” Hux whispers. “Perhaps we should do it in the tub tonight instead.” He drags his tongue along the shell of Mitaka’s ear. “Or in the pool tomorrow. Standing right by the edge where no one will notice.”

The thought of having Hux’s cock buried inside him while other officers swim not ten meters away is more than sufficient to do him in. Mitaka comes with a groan, Hux following suit after a few more rough thrusts. Gasping from the steam and the exertion, he lets his head fall back against Hux’s shoulder.

“Wow—that was…”

_“Filthy.”_

Mitaka swallows and looks down, half-expecting to find something horrific. But the water goes on swirling like nothing at all had transpired. Like they hadn't just fucked bareback inside something intended for communal use.

It's so absurd, he almost laughs.

“I can't believe we just did that.”

“Says the man who started it.” Hugging him tightly, Hux leans down and presses a kiss to the side of his neck. “Now, let’s hurry out as fast as we can. I've a feeling things might get a bit messier.”

“Agreed.”

They pull up their shorts quickly and hop out, towels wrapped around their waists for extra coverage, just in case.

Mitaka hears Ren coming long before he sees him.

“Hux! Your pasty ass better be out of that hot tub!”

He steps onto the deck, lightsaber in hand as promised. To Mitaka’s relief, he hasn't turned it on yet. But then again, Hux hasn't given him a reason to. _Yet._

“Don't break a vessel, Ren. We’re out. As you can see—” he sweeps a hand down his body, which has taken on a slight pinkish tone from the heat of the water, “—I have lost enough paste for one day. Enjoy your bath. You certainly look like you need one.”

 _“Kriff…”_ Mitaka covers his eyes with his hand.

“Come, Dopheld, let’s get dried off in our room.”

“Yes, Sir!” Carefully, he hurries past Ren, trying not to picture the knight’s eyes tracing his exit, though he can almost feel them boring into the back of his head.

They're halfway through the door when Mitaka chances another look behind him. It's grown darker outside, but he can see Ren’s face clearly in the lights from the hot tub. And for once, it looks the slightest bit at peace.

Hux laughs the entire way to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat and send me prompts on [tumblr.](http://ladydorian.tumblr.com)


End file.
